


Dream and Dark

by blackinkandwhitepaper (orphan_account)



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/blackinkandwhitepaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"An unknown island. A Human trafficking ring. Drugs. I can feel it; this is going to be the hugest story of my life, Seb. We'll get the Pulitzer for this ." But Alice was quite unaware of how big exactly the story would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please be nice :) Though I try to avoid any mistakes (I'm not a native speaker), they sometimes simply happen, so if you find any, feel free to point them out!

 

Pain

and darkness.

She's been blindfolded, obviously, though she couldn't remember why. Her whole body felt numb.

She didn't know where she was, why her head hurt so badly and why she had no clue what had happened. She only knew that 1. she was _very_ thirsty and 2. that her wrists were rubbed sore. The whole last 24 hours formed a big fat questionmark. She had forgotten everything. She would have panicked, if she hadn't been so tired and in a daze. With the last bits of mental power she wrecked her brain for _information_.

Her name was Alice Kingsbury, 24 years old, young and ambitious BBC World journalist on a reportage about drug smuggling, finding a hot scent that had led her and her friend _and_ camera man Sebastian (who had a huge crush on her) to Rook Island. They had been camping on the beach of this paradise, looking at the wonderfully bright stars, dreaming of winning the Pulitzer one day, eating marshmallows. She remembered the weird moment after they'd accidentally touched each others hands and how Seb had flushed and how she'd thought, that maybe, maybe she had a crush and loved Seb back. Alice remembered how she couldn't sleep that night, dreaming of what the future might bring.

And from here on there was no memory left. Nothing. Nada.

She only knew that she definitely was in trouble, blindfolded with her wrists tied together. Alice didn't know what had happened to Sebastian, and she could only hope he was alright.

Wait. There _was_ a memory left.

There was one word that stuck out.

_Hermana._

It sounded Spanish. She knew that somewhere up there in her brain the meaning of _hermana_ was stored.

But right now she felt far too tired to look for it.

Sleep felt good right now.

Sleep was all...she wanted.

 

* * *

 

„WAKE THE FUCK UP, HERMANA!“

_Hermana?_

Her eyes fluttered open, but the fabric of the blindfold was too tight to only get a glimpse of who was talking to her.

It didn't make any sense to stay awake, and Alice craved for sleep so...

„Oh, no no no, you stay _fucking_ with me, no sleep for you anymore“, the voice said, ripping her out of her daze.

She knew _that_ voice. It had somehow to do with what had happened.

And that word. _Hermana_ , there it was again. Somewhere deep inside of her anger and adrenaline bubbled up.

Alice tried to free her hands of the rope, but every movement she made. Hurt. Badly.

„ _Water“_ , she decided to plead for instead.

“FUCK YOU! You're not DEAD! You know that you scared the _fuck_ out of me? I should kill you for all the _fucking_ trouble you made! But I'm being nice, okay? Fucking _nice_. You're gonna get your water, hermana. ”

Maniac

A few more minutes? Seconds? Hours? (she couldn't say) later, she felt the wonderful sensation of a

cold liquid dripping down her face. She opened her mouth and tried to catch every single of the divine pearls. The water washed away the scruffy taste on her tongue and she felt motivated to speak, though she still couldn't see anything.

“Wh-what's going on?”, Alice asked, though she really wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

“Hola, sleeping beauty. My name is Vaas. Welcome to my island resort, breakfast is served at 6 am. I hope you'll enjoy your stay.”, the voice, which belonged to a _Vaas (what kind of a name was that?)_ mumbled close to her left ear. She felt his warm breath on her neck making her shiver. He chuckled, and from one moment to another she heard him wander off.

Footsteps made by heavy boots slowly died away.

Now that her mind wasn't _that_ fuzzy anymore and the effect of the adrenaline faded, she became conscious of the bitter nausea,the confusion and the fright that had built up with every word Vaas had said. The emotions were overwhelming her; she couldn't help but to vomit.

 


	2. No Fun

Alice was woken by the sound of gunshots. So this all wasn't just a bad dream; still stuck here in this hell, and she was still blindfolded. Somehow she managed to fight down the upcoming tears ( _probably there simply weren't any left_ ).

Now that she was alone (and calmer), she had the opportunity to take in her surroundings. The air was thick of humidity, but it was slightly cooler than the last time she'd woken. The silence was only broken by voices talking and the sounds of tropical animals she wasn't able to recognize. Apparently, it was night. _Which doesn't make a huge difference to me_ , Alice thought bitterly.

“Jesus Christ, hermana, look at the fucking mess you've made! You covered all your pretty face and your pretty clothes in your puke.” Frantically, she turned her head in the direction where Vaas' voice seemed to come from. Now that he had mentioned it, she noticed the disgusting, sour taste coating her tongue. _Goddammit, could this become any worse?!_

“Gonzales! Get a bucket of water and a sponge!” he then shouted. “Soon, you're gonna be pretty again, hermana.”, Vaas whispered.

Footsteps were coming closer; Alice despairingly pulled on the ropes around her wrists, tears trickling down her face. Cleaned by one of Vaas' men, _FUCKING-NO-GRACIAS_ , she'd rather stay filthy!

“Gonzales, you clean her, I'm back at the camp. Don't fuck around.”

 

The bucket was placed down. The air around Alice was heavy of the man's transpiration; the scent of sweat, rum and tobacco making it almost unbearable to breath.

“You're a beauty” Gonzales whispered; then paused. The sensation of his horny, rough skin stroking her cheek caught Alice off guard and she desperately tried to face away from him. “No, no, no, look at _me.”_ he digged his nails into her cheeks and pulled her face _back in place._

“Vaas never shares his toys. You're _only his._ And he gets fucking angry if anyone touches his things. But you know what? I'm gonna make this _silent_. He won't even get it. And _you_ won't scream, right? Because, if you do” he said “ if you do, _boom,_ You're dead. Get it?”

Alice' stomach clenched of pure angst. She knew what was about to happen. That bloody, disgusting pervert.

_God, if you are out there save me PLEASE!_ She prayed repeatedly, _over_ and _over_ again.

 

But there was, of course, _no answer._

 

“Vaas is going to kill you for this, you fucking pervert”, she squirmed. A hard slap on the cheek was the respond. Gonzales chuckled. “No he fucking won't, bitch. Now shut up”

The burning pain of her cheek was nothing compared to the fright and panic that was building up inside her; she couldn't see, she couldn't move. Her body was a _cage_.

 

The sound of a belt being undone.

The sound of his fly being undone.

“Here we go”

 

“SHIT!”, Gonzales suddenly screamed out in pain; she heard somebody punching him hard.

“I told you, motherfucker. Don't. FUCK. AROUND!.”, a familiar voice shouted in sheer anger.

Vaas. It was _Vaas._ She couldn't help it but to feel happy that he'd come. Gratefulness, relieve, joy all those emotions were overwhelming her in that moment.

“Tell me, Gonzales, what's keeping me from fucking shooting you in your fucking head right now, sucker?”,he said in a low voice, and Alice wasn't able to say which was more intimidating, Vaas shouting or Vaas whispering?

“Please...just don't hurt me, I'm sorry, hermano, I'm sorry!”, Gonzales plead, squirming in agony.

“Wrong answer, sucker.”

Boom, a gunshot.

Alice cried out; all this had happened in a matter of seconds; it was too much for her, far too much.

Probably she should have been happy about the man being dead. But she wasn't. She felt so bad and responsible.

A man was lying _dead_ there. D E A D. Dizziness was threatening to flood her mind.

It was too much. Simply too much.

Unconsciousness ripped her into a hollow sleep.

 


	3. Vaas

 

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Alice, happy birthday to you.”, the king of Rooks Island sing-songed in a low voice. “Alice Knightsbury, it's the 15th August and I congratulate you to your 25th birthday. It's gotta be a very special day, because I haven't said fuck so far, cheers!”

Wait, what. Her birthday? Oh, right. Birthday. Well, it didn't mean anything to her, did it? It didn't change anything about the fact that she'd, with a probability of 99%, either die or be abducted into slavery.

The 15th August was meaningless. In the end, it was only one day under many.

It meant that one day had passed since the abduction. Woah. Well, whatever, thanks for the information.“Eh, hermana!”, Vaas suddenly shouted impatiently, ripping her out of her thoughts “Why so serious? You look fucking depressive even with that blindfold in your face. It's your birthday. Smile. For me. “ He caressed her cheek with his hand (which she subconsciously noticed to be far softer than Gonzales' hand) like she was his damn _pet._ But Alice ignored him. No. She _wouldn't_ smile. She felt like shit and it was her birthday today, so she had the _right_ not to smile.

“I won't smile.”, she said, but it came out far weaker than she'd intended it to be.

“Tut, tut, tut, we're cheeky today, aren't we? ”, Vaas muttered under his breath.

Against her expectations, he simply pulled away, and Alice breathed out in relieve.

 

Suddenly, he gripped her by her hair and violently forced her head back.

Alice screamed out in suprise and pain. -what the hell was happening?- It felt like he was ripping the skin from her scalp, like he was going to break her neck, to kill her. _Kill her like he'd killed Gonzales before._

“Please, I'll smile, I'll smile just please don't hurt me PLEASE!” she cried, panic hitting her hard.

“See what happens if you don't do as you're told? _Fucking smile, it's fucking impolite not to smile amiga.”,_ he whispered into her ear.

She gulped down the tears. Trembling, her lips formed a crooked smile.

She waited for his reaction. Nothing. Just that burning pain, flooding her mind, every centimetre of her body. “Please”, she whimpered. “Please, Vaas, just stop it, please.” But there was still his strong, relentless grip. “Please” Alice murmured one more time, all hope slowly leaving her.

And then, when the pain had become so unbearable she was close to screaming,he let go of her, laughing, as if nothing had happened, as if this was just a _stupid_ _game, a joke._

“ _Please don't hurt me Vaas!_ ” he imitated her in a highpitched, girly voice “It's like fucking everyone is saying that. _Please don't kill me, Vaas, it's not my fault, Vaas, I'm sorry, Vaas._ And everybody knows, I will fucking kill them. It doesn't make any _sense_. They're doing the same fucking thing over and over and over again, expecting shit to change. And they're- they're calling _me_ insane.” he gave a short laugh

“But, cause it's your birthday, hermana, and cause I guess it would kinda ruin the day, I won't kill you. ”, he chuckled “Better be thankful.”

Alice just absentmindedly nodded in response. But there was still that one question twisting her mind.

“Why, are you doing this? I mean, like first saving me from Gonzales and than... than this?” Alice asked, fighting the tears. She didn't know why exactly, but she'd somehow thought of Vaas as her saviour. Vaas had been the only person she'd somehow, well, _trusted_. And after what had just happened she couldn't help it but to feel _betrayed_. _Stockholm syndrome_ , her mind screamed. 

“No personal reason, hermana.”, he began casually, “my men out there, they fight not for some honourable shit of a reason, they fight for money and drugs. They are all fucking bastards. Now, we have rules. If somebody breaks them, he'll be punished. Because that's the only thing those pricks understand. How do you call that shit? Right, it's like that carrot and a stick thing. And Gonzales, the sucker, he broke my rules. So he's got the stick. Easy.” 

That hurt. Well, what else had she expected? That he, Vaas, would say he'd wanted to protect her? Save her from the grips of the bad Gonzales? Damn, it was Vaas she was talking about, the guy responsible for all this shit! She could be so vacant at times. “And you, Alice, you didn't do as I told you to. So you got the stick.” 

Fighting him was followed by a _punishment_ , today's lesson had taught her. And with the realisation, all her hopes of escape were shattered. She would be abducted into slavery. Because for Vaas, she was just another source of money. Nothing more, nothing less. Lesson learnt. Maybe he would leave her alone.

“Okay, but that's not it. Not killing you today were like the cornflakes, now comes the toy, you know what I mean? Like those little surprise toys in the cornflakes packagings? Okay whatever, long story short: you'll get your own fucking cage!” he sounded ridiculously excited when he said that; like he was talking about her getting a Porsche. 

“Okay, thanks a lot. I... I appreciate your thoughtfulness. But I'm afraid I'm not able to... estimate the _great value_ of being accommodated in a cage.”, she slowly stammered, picking her words very carefully; she definitely preferred this crazy-Vaas over psycho-violent-Vaas.

“Why are you talking to me like that? Fucking stop talking to me like I have a problem in my head, like I'm motherfucking retarded! Is that what you're trying to tell me? That I'm stupid? That you with your posh little British ass are better than me?” 

“No, no, no I was just trying to be polite, okay? Polite. And you know, we Brits all talk like that, okay? I can't do anything against it, right? I'm sorry. Please. Don't... be angry!” she said, trying not to panic. 

Alice heard him pacing up and down agitatedly. _Well done, Alice. Now you fucked him off completely._

After a few seconds or so, he sighed and said: “Okay, I'll chill, hermana. I'll chill.”

He then continued “So what's cool about a cage? You'll get this blindfold off. I'll cut-” Alice drew a sharp breath “-those ropes round your wrists.”, Vaas finished the sentence, giving her an 'encouraging' pat on the shoulder. 

“No cutting and torturing for you, yet.”, he chuckled at her reaction. 

Yet? 

“You'll move into your new home tomorrow.” He was about to leave when he suddenly stopped. “Before I forget it, open your mouth, please.”

Wait a minute. What. _What?_

“Okay, hermana, either you open your fucking mouth, or I'll learn you another lesson about carrots and sticks.

“No need to worry. I told you, no cutting and torturing for you, yet.”, Vaas snickered.

What was he on about? 

“Are you fucking deaf? Open. Your. Mouth.” 

The alarming irritation in his voice ripped her out of her stupor and Alice hesitantly obeyed. 

“Very good, good girl. Here comes the airplane.”, he sing-songed and Alice felt the small weight of a pill placed on her tongue. “Swallow that. It's for sleeping, I want you to be well rested for tomorrow. Moving cages can be very exhausting.” She slowly gulped it down, wondering if it really was just a 'sleeping pill'.

“Good night, hermana. Sweet dreams. Tata.”

His words became more and more blurried, until Alice wasn't able to fight sleep any longer. 

How much time would she spent sleeping, anyway?

 


	4. Chapter 4

The warmth of the sun shining on her face woke Alice up; filling her with new life. She actually felt rather comfortable. Everything seemed brighter and warmer even though she wore that stupid blindfold-

wait. 

That- that, weird, everlasting darkness was missing. Alice _could_ see a glimmer of light through her eyelids. A little voice in her head warned her, _Perhaps you won't like what you see._ No. She had spent enough time being frightened to hell and crying. A decision had to be made.

The brightness of the light caught her offguard; and made her blink a few times.

 

Still in prison. Bamboo rods formed a cage around her, keeping her from getting outside. There were two run-down shacks in sight, she could estimate a guard sitting in front of it, cleaning his rifle and another, smaller one with a deaf look on his face strolling around. Alice took that scenery in for a few seconds, desperately searching for a weak spot and a way to escape. No solution in sight. _Not yet-_ she reminded herself. Not yet. 

Sighing, Alice sank down and leaned against the cage bars. She was also free of those stupid wrist bondages, and apart from a few bruises she was kind of fine. Kind of. Slowly but surely she became concious of the after effects of fear sweat and a loss of water and food. Meaning she stank as hell and would've killed for something to eat and drink. Right. She needed help.

“Um, hello?”, Alice mumbled. C'mon, pull yourself together. “Hello?”, she asked, this time stronger. The guard cleaning his rifle, hummed in response. “Sup?”, a young male voice asked lazily. “I'm kind of hungry, and thirsty.”, she said coyly. “You're the new one, right?”, there was a hint of curiosity in his voice. “Yeah. Alice.” He wandered over to the cage door, quietly observing her. “Hi Alice. Name's Joshua. Or Josh. Whichever you prefer.”, he said, with a drawl in it Alice identified as Jamaican. Joshua was of average height and built, darker skin complexion. Long dreads were falling down his head. Josh reached through the cage bars, offering Alice a hand to shake. Alice gave him a wary look,before accepting it. He did seem kind of nice. But she was a prisoner after all and he was a guard keeping her that way.

“I'll get that food and drink for you.”, Josh finally said, breaking the tensed silence. 

Josh turned his back to Alice, when suddenly a handful of change slipped out of his pocket, falling to the ground. “Shit”, he mumbled, crouching down to look for the round metal pieces spread over the ground. 

And there it was.

Her chance. Only ten centimetres away, dangling at a belt, ready to be cocked and shot. 

Her eyes glowed in excitement. 

Alice slowly reached out for it, _almost there, almost there..._

“Josh! Boss wanna talk to you. Better come quick!”

“Give me a sec!”

Josh grabbed a few last coins, then quickly followed the other guy.

And gone was Alice chance to escape.

“Oh _goddammit_.” She covered her face, groaning in frustration.

Suddenly Alice noticed a little sachet in the dirt, filled with a white powder. Alice grabbed it, taking a closer look. Without further thinking about it, she tried a tiny bit of the mysterious substance. It tasted sort of bitter and left behind a numb feeling on her tongue. Perfectly fitted the description of pure-

“Cocain”

 

* * *

The next few days, Alice carefully observed the guards and their daily routine. She would get food twice a day, in the morning and the evening. Usually it would be brought by Josh, who turned out to be really nice. Alice would eagerly expect those minutes in which they would share a few words, jokes and she could relax a bit. Two times a day deaf-head guard would escort her to the 'toilet'-a little shack secluded from the rest of the camp (if more than ten men have to share one toilet, the outcome is a _bit_ smelly and disgusting). Alice noted that deaf-head was constantly on edge, probably a drug addict.

Vaas hadn't turned up again. Or whoever he was. Alice only knew his voice and his maniac self, and that the guards were truly frightened of him. Even Josh would avoid her questions. She only got this much: he was downright nuts and the leader of these so called 'pirates'.

 

That day was day four in prison.

It was raining. Actually raining.

The camp was unusually silent; all the pirates had fled inside. Puddles were forming on the ground; though it was warm, the air was too humid for the water to vaporize, making it almost unbearable to breathe. The kind of weather that comes before a storm, Alice noted.

Finally, Josh arrived. Dressed in the red shirt and black cargos as usual, but pretty soaked.

“Morning”, she greeted him eagerly. He didn't answer; Joshua's hands were trembling, making the spoon clatter against the tin plate he was holding onto. Something was wrong.

“Everything alright?”

Josh nodded silently. He quickly handed her the plate with food, avoiding her look. In a streak of boldness, she grabbed his hand, forcing him to stop.

“What's wrong?”,Alice demanded firmly.

Josh's eyes were fixed on her hand, taken aback by her action. He then gave her a long, thoughtful look.

“Nothing”

“I'm serious. Tell me.”, she said, strengthening the grip around his hands.

He tilted his head back, paced up and down in frustration.

“ Geez' man, this is so fucked up. Today's the day. You're gonna be sold. Fuck, I'm sorry.”

He shook his head. Then he breathed in; tried to keep his composure.

“I'm sorry. ”

Her mouth opened and closed a few times in the attempt to say something.

“Me too.”, she finally said, in a weird loss of words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the plot finally starts :) Thanks for reading!


	5. Freedom?

Deaf-head opened her cage for probably the last time. He cuffed Alice' hands together and led her outside.

The biting smell of burnt diesel was expecting them; a storm was roaring above their heads, making leaves and dirt spin through the air. The camp was a busy mess.

Two army-like trucks were parked at the embark point in the centre of the camp; pirates were hustling men and women of different ages and origin inside (with the very persuasive help of AK's). Husbands were crying for their wives, children for their parents. None of them seemed to even think of escape. They were hopeless and broken. Alice' mind was a clouded mess, just as the sky above her. But she had wrapped all her thoughts about one thing: survival. She only knew she wouldn't give up. She was out of that cage after all. First things first.

“Um, excuse me, I have to go to the toilet.” Alice request went totally unrecognized. It only received her a harsh push with rifle between her shoulder blades.

“I think Vaas wouldn't be exactly happy if one of his prisoners would pee herself?” Vaas threat works most of the times?

The man only shrugged.

“Well, what about the cocaine?” He stopped. Alice couldn't help it but to grin. Gotcha.

“The fuck you're talking about, bitch?”

“It's in my backpocket. A bag of pure, white cocaine.”

“If you fucking lie to me-” “Well, see for yourself. You'll find out in about a second.” She heard him grunt at this. Then he shoved his hand roughly into her back pocket, remaining there longer than necessary and then finally he pulled the drug out.

Alice allowed herself to turn around and take in his dumbfounded expression. Her heart was beating twice as fast as usually. “See, I didn't lie to you. Now, would you kindly lead me to the toilet, sir?”

* * *

 

Alice stumbled down the small path, the shack slowly coming in sight. She knew she had to stay realistic, but nevertheless she allowed a bit of warm hope to fullfill her. “So go do your business or whatever.”, her guard said with a wave of his hand.

“I think I can hold it a bit longer. Thanks. The original reason I asked you to bring me here, is because I want to offer you a deal.”

Bloodshot eyes stared at her intently. “That small bag of cocaine, you think that's all?” He remained silent, and Alice took this as a cue to carry on talking. “Nope, it's not. As you might know, I'm a very important reporter from the BBC. I came to Rook's Island to investigate rumours about a drug smuggling ring. And we found this here.” She pointed at the bag of cocaine in his hands, “In a cave, tons and tons of it. I don't know how much that's worth. But I bet it's a lot. Now, here's my offer: I tell you the exact position of the cocaine, and you let me leave and you become a rich man. Deal?”

She knew she was gambling with her life. But hey, what else did she have left?

“How do I fucking know you're not bullshitting me?”

“You don't. But don't you wonder why Vaas killed Gonzales? Why he shot him right in the face because of a simple prisoner? I mean, come on. He probably told you that carrot and a stick thing. Well, that's not the whole story. Gonzales had found out about the cocaine. Vaas wasn't happy about that at all. My knowledge is the only reason I wasn't killed yet, too. I mean I'm not forcing you to accept my deal. But would you rather want to die here miserably and alone or become rich and leave this godforsaken place?”

Alice breathed out slowly and she could see the cogs working in her opponent's head.

“You've got a deal.”

Alice closed her eyes for a second. She could almost grip her freedom. “Great. Now, would you kindly remove these handcuffs?”, Alice asked and stretched out her arms demandingly. Deaf head hesitated.

“Remember, you're holding an AK. I don't carry any weapons. You scared of a girl?”, Alice asked him mockingly. She received a snort in answer and he then cut through the ropes.

**Author's Note:**

> So, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I do appreciate comments and such; they'd reaally help me improving this. Cookies for y'all.


End file.
